Mr. Tweedy
Willard Tweedy is the (former) secondary antagonist of Chicken Run. He is Mrs. Tweedy's ex-husband and former henchman. Mr. Tweedy helps her run the farm and is often sent to check on the chickens. He suspects the chickens are planning to escape the farm, but Mrs. Tweedy refuses to believe it, calling him stupid and insane. Appearance Mr. Tweedy is an obese man with brown eyes, a chubby, round face, and wears a green shirt and pants, a brown vest, yellow dress shirt, and blue scarf around his neck. He is often seen with a flat cap, black workman's boots, a trusty pitchfork, shotgun, and his vicious attack dogs with him. Biography In Chicken Run Mr Tweedy married his wife while beginning his career as a poultry farmer then his chickens grew and layed more eggs until it was a bell call day when the Tweedy's count all the eggs layed per week and Edwina got killed because she didn't lay enough eggs and was helping Ginger and the other chickens escape. Personality Mr. Tweedy is a bumbling, clumsy, obstinate, pertinacious and ill-tempered individual. He is dominated by his wife, Mrs. Tweedy, whom he is in terror of due to her verbal abuse and sometimes physical outrages against him. Mrs. Tweedy treats him more as if a servant than an equal partner and repeatedly undermines his self-worth, as well as references to his ancestors as poor worthless nothings. While he is generally absentminded, oblivious and dull, Tweedy is rather "simple, not stupid" instead of outwardly dumb. It was this lack of wits that allowed him to understand that the chickens were actually very plotting and organised whereas his more intelligent wife disregarded them as "the most stupid creatures on this planet". He appears to have more mechanical skills, as he was able to rebuild the pie machine himself, albeit with some complications initially. He also appears to have a genuine dislike for the chickens that he usually farms, as he shouted aggressively towards the onlooking hens after he trapped Ginger in a coal bin, similar to a prison warden demoralising his inmates who attempted an escape. He is also especially disparaging and contemptuous towards Ginger, the leader of the flock as she repeatedly embarrassed him in front of his wife. This grudge was evident when he vengefully chose her to demonstrate the pie machine, claiming, "I've got a score to settle with you." Despite his obnoxious and abusive nature, he eventually turned happy and calm. Relationships Mrs Tweedy Mr Tweedy has a very strained relationship with his wife. He is constantly being belittled and physical abused (at times) by her. The reason for their marriage is currently unknown. He is more than afraid to stand up to her due to her overpowering personality and so he lets himself become manipulated beyond his control. He purposely goes on nightly patrols around the farm to avoid being with her at the house. When suspicions about the chickens arise, his attempts to get her to notice has only given her greater annoyance. At the end of the movie he is seen to push the barn door down on her; possibly as an act of revenge. Trivia * At the end of the film, it is shown that Mr. Tweedy had seemingly pushed the barn door onto Mrs. Tweedy, possibly as revenge. He walks away shortly after. * Tony Haygarth, Mr. Tweedy's voice actor, had passed away early 2017. Gallery Mr. Tweedy image gallery Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males